The Celesteville Junior Marching Band
Synopsis Badou and his friends try and perform their own music band to welcome Lord and Lady Rataxes to Celesteville however, the only problem was that Crocodylus had his own band. But, they play absolutely horrible that it might offend their guests, can the kids get their rhythm in tune? Summary The Celesteville Junior Marching Band- Everyone is sprucing up the whole palace for their arriving guests Lord and Lady Rataxes, Ambassador Crocodylus notices all the preparations everyone is making and begins to get a little jealous that he doesn't get this kind of treatment. In the midst of hanging up a picture of Lady Rataxes Munroe slips on a flatbed cart, Tersh tries to warn him but is stopped by Dilash as the porcupine plows straight into the portrait. King Babar warns the kids to be careful, since their rhino guests are very picky, then Ms. Stritch came in baring bad news, the blimp liner carrying the music instruments broke down on the way there. Which gave Badou and the Ambassador a good idea to make their own bands. In which Babar thought it was a good and Ms.Stritch expresses her thanks. Although, Badou was thinking that the Ambassador was acting too nice and wanted to see what he was up to with Chiku watching along side him.To their discovery Crocodylus had his nephews become a two person band and began to play to what the Ambassador thought was beautiful, the kids found horrible and that was when Badou figured croc's plan, saying that the Ambassador is always trying to cause trouble between the Elephants and Rhinos. So they both left to tell Badou's grandfather back at the palace, but to his surprise his grandparents already left and with everyone else busy; so it was up to the young prince and his friends to stop them. After the Ambassador left Badou and his friends came to see Tersh and Dilash with their own instruments in a way to keep the them busy. Until, Zawadi and Munroe came and heard they were playing pretty good but they couldn't get Dilash to work with them. So Munroe called the young croc afraid and tried to back his quills into him, but was stopped by Badou. Then, Badou began to notice that Dilash sounds better when he's marching and to get him to join by giving a shiny a new band member's hat as well as Tersh and resumes practice. After that the Royal Guards were all playing the royal welcome tune to welcome their guests and soon Ms.Stritch saw the royal King's balloon and wanted everyone to get into their places and began wandering where the band was. Badou and his friends were on their way to palace hoping they were not late, suddenly they made it in time and to the Ambassador's surprise his nephews looked funny, but to Ms.Stritch's delight. Then, the guards opened the door and Cornelius came in to welcome Lord and Lady Rataxes, but when it was time for the kids to perform Dilash got stage fright until, Munroe gave him a little push. The two of them began to play as they did Crocodylus started to notice they weren't playing as he planned, so he leaned back into the chef and he dropped mango tarts all over the place and the plate landed front of the rhinos. Ms. Stritch thought it was going to disaster, until Badou and friends began playing to the rhinos delight and congratulated the king and queen. The thanks went to both bands and wanted to celebrate with a dance and to their surprise Babar had his own trunk horn in case the croc's band wasn't on par, but to his surprise his grandson had everything under control. The episode ended with the band continuing to play as the Rataxes danced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with all of Badou's friends Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards